


Malfoys Totenkopf

by lemoncheese



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 6. Schuljahr, Draco Malfoy ist Todesser, Drarry, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncheese/pseuds/lemoncheese
Summary: Die Vorstellung, Malfoy könnte in Askaban, umgeben von Dementoren, enden, war...erschreckend. Irgendwie wurde Harry jetzt erst bewusst, wie ernst die ganze Sache eigentlich war. Voldemort hatte Malfoy tatsächlich das dunkle Mal verpasst! Und niemand hatte es bemerkt! Wie war das denn überhaupt möglich? Da prüfte Filch schon jedes Mal, ob die Schüler etwas Schwarzmagisches mit ins Schloss brachten und niemand kam auf die Idee, die Unterarme der Schüler zu untersuchen? Das konnte doch nicht deren ernst sein!





	Malfoys Totenkopf

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Malfoys Totenkopfschädel
> 
> Autorin: lemoncheese
> 
> Beta: Rechtschreibfehler (Account von fanfiktion.de)
> 
> POV: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
> 
> Reviews sind gerne gesehen und werden selbstverständlich auch beantwortet.

Malfoy war immer noch nicht schlafen gegangen. Langsam wurde Harry echt ungeduldig. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum der Slytherin sich schon seit Stunden mit diesem Verwandlungsaufsatz herum quälte. Sie hatten schließlich noch ein paar Tage Zeit dafür. Und dass er sich quälte, war offensichtlich. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er den Blonden schon einmal so genervt und erschöpft erlebt hatte. Er hatte beeindruckende Augenringe vorzuzeigen und strich sich alle paar Minuten unruhig über den Kopf. Seine Haare sahen schon ganz durcheinander aus, was überhaupt nicht zu Malfoy passen wollte. Wo war der arrogante Mistkerl hin, der immer auf sein Äußeres bedacht war? Viel schien von dem dieses Jahr nicht übrig geblieben zu sein. Die Augenringe und die unordentlichen Haare waren nämlich nicht die einzigen körperlichen Veränderungen, die Harry aufgefallen waren.

Malfoy hatte ziemlich abgenommen. Tagsüber fiel es nicht so sehr auf, da seine Klamotten das ganz gut versteckten, aber jetzt, ohne den Umhang, war es nicht zu übersehen. Harry trat, versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang, noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Offensichtlich machte dem Slytherin dieses Jahr irgendetwas gewaltig zu schaffen. Und Harry glaubte auch zu wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Es _musste_ einfach mit Voldemort zu tun haben. Alles deutete darauf hin. Harry wusste nur noch nicht _was genau_ Voldemort von Malfoy verlangte. Aber es musste etwas furchtbar kompliziertes oder furchtbar böses sein – wahrscheinlich sogar beides. Sonst würde der Blonde wohl kaum so fertig aussehen.

Aber Harry hatte keine Beweise. Und niemand schien glauben zu können, dass er mit seiner Annahme richtig lag. Warum auch? Er war ja schließlich nur der _dumme Junge_ , der letztes Jahr auf Voldemorts Vision herein gefallen war. Der Schuld daran war, dass Sirius... Harry schluckte heftig und versuchte die aufsteigenden Schuldgefühle in den Griff zu bekommen. Ja, das war letztes Jahr keine Glanzleistung gewesen. Aber inzwischen war er überzeugt davon, dass er nicht allein schuld daran gewesen war. Dumbledore und Snape trugen zumindest eine Mitschuld. Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Er war sich zu 95 Prozent sicher, dass ihn seine Instinkte dieses Mal nicht täuschten. Und zu 100 Prozent, dass irgendetwas mit Malfoy nicht stimmte. Man sah doch nicht ohne Grund so fertig aus! Und Harry würde jetzt ein für alle Mal in Erfahrung bringen, was diese Veränderung herbeigeführt hatte.

Er hatte niemandem erzählt was er vorhatte, nicht einmal Ron oder Hermine. _Erst recht nicht_ Ron oder Hermine. Sie hätten nur wieder gemeint, dass Harry sich da in etwas hinein steigerte. Sie hätten versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, hätten ihm vielleicht sogar den Tarnumhang weggenommen. Und wie hätte er dann unbemerkt in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gelangen sollen, wo Malfoy sich sicher genug fühlte, um unvorsichtig zu werden? Wo Harry den Slytherin überrumpeln konnte? Natürlich hätte er auch einfach wieder Vielsafttrank brauen können, aber das wäre dann doch zu aufwendig geworden. Und es hätte viel zu lange gedauert. Malfoy könnte in einem Monat einfach zu viel anstellen. Nein, es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass er herausfand was hier los war. Er musste nur warten bis Malfoy schlafen ging und konnte ihn dann sicherlich ohne viele Probleme überwältigen. So zumindest der Plan.

 

Es dauerte noch über eine Stunde, bis Malfoy endlich seine Sachen zusammen packte und den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Insgeheim war Harry von Malfoys Durchhaltevermögen ganz schön beeindruckt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Slytherin auch ewig an so einem dummen Aufsatz sitzen konnte? Er tat ja immer so, als würde ihm alles ohne Probleme zufliegen. Anscheinend war das doch nichts weiter als eine Maske, die er täglich aufsetzte. Harry fände es ja viel zu anstrengend, sich dauernd so zu verstellen...

Malfoy war einer der allerletzten im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen. Und das nicht ohne Grund, denn inzwischen war es weit nach Mitternacht. Froh darüber, sich hierfür einen Samstag ausgesucht zu haben – so würde er morgen wenigstens nicht unausgeschlafen in den Unterricht müssen – folgte Harry Malfoy so leise, wie nur irgendwie möglich.

Der Schlafsaal der Slytherins unterschied sich nicht groß von dem der Gryffindors, nur dass hier alles in grün und Silber gehalten war. Die Vorhänge der Betten waren alle samt zugezogen, nur eins war noch vollkommen unberührt. Das musste Malfoys sein. Langsam wurde Harry etwas nervös. Er war hier ja quasi in feindlichem Gebiet. Wenn er einen Fehler begann und entdeckt wurde, könnte das ziemlich übel für ihn enden...Aber gut, was waren schon ein paar Slytherin-Sechstklässler, gegen Voldemort höchst persönlich?

Malfoy gähnte herzhaft und begann sich auszuziehen. Schnell dreht Harry sich um, um ihm seine Privatsphäre zu lassen. Eine feine Röte machte sich auf seinen Wangen breit, als ihm bewusst wurde, auf welche Weise man den Tarnumhang missbrauchen konnte. Der Gedanke war ihm bis jetzt noch nie gekommen. Was Hermine wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, was er hier trieb? Auf jeden Fall nichts Positives. Ihm wurde ganz mulmig zu Mute bei der Vorstellung _Malfoy_ würde sich unsichtbar in den Gryffindor-Turm schleichen und Harry ohne sein Wissen beim Umziehen beobachten. Das, was er hier tat war echt grenzwertig, auch, wenn er Malfoy wenigstens den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Wenn Snape je davon erfahren würde, würde er ihm wahrscheinlich für den Rest seiner Schullaufbahn Nachsitzen aufbrummen. Und das schlimme war, dass Harry das sogar irgendwie verstehen könnte. Aber da er nun schon so weit gekommen war, wollte er auch keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Er würde das jetzt durchziehen!

Erst als er sicher war, dass Malfoy sich in sein Bett verzogen und die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, drehte er sich wieder um. Nun hieß es warten. Wahrscheinlich würde Harry ihn auch jetzt schon überwältigen können, aber dabei könnten die anderen Jungen im Schlafsaal aufwachen. Das wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren. Also machte er es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich – soweit das eben möglich war – und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Was sollte er machen, wenn Malfoy tatsächlich das dunkle Mal trug? Sollte er ihn dann direkt zu Dumbledore bringen oder ihn erst selbst ausfragen? Beides hatte irgendwie seine Vor- und Nachteile. Malfoy würde den Schulleiter wahrscheinlich deutlich ernster nehmen als Harry, aber Dumbledore würde Harry vielleicht nicht erlauben, bei Malfoys Befragung anwesend zu sein...Am besten fand er erst mal heraus, ob Malfoy überhaupt ein Todesser war oder nicht. Dann konnte er immer noch entscheiden wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Harry zwang sich dazu ganze zwei Stunden zu warten. Von sich selbst wusste er, dass es einem vor allem in Stresssituationen schwer fallen konnte, einzuschlafen und er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass Malfoy die Chance bekam die anderen Jungen im Schlafsaal zu wecken. Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was die mit ihm anstellen würden, wenn sie ihn hier entdecken und überwältigen würden. Malfoy würde ihm wahrscheinlich wieder die Nase brechen. Mindestens. Darauf konnte er eigentlich ganz gut verzichten.

Als die zwei Stunden endlich um waren, stand Harry auf, darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen. Mit pochendem Herzen trat er an Malfoys Bett heran und zog den Tarnumhang über den Kopf. Der würde jetzt nur stören, da es immer recht schwierig war, unter dem Umhang zu zaubern, ohne sich zu verheddern. Vorsichtig zog er den Vorhang auseinander, den Zauberstab griffbereit. Malfoy starrte ihn an. Verdammt, er war noch wach!

" _Petrificus Totalus_ ", flüsterte Harry so leise wie möglich und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Malfoys Brust. Der Fluch traf den Blonden, ehe der auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte. Harry hielt den Atem an und lauschte, aber keiner der Jungen im Schlafsaal schien etwas gehört zu haben. Erleichtert atmete Harry auf. Da hatte er ja noch mal Glück gehabt! Rasch kniete er sich auf Malfoys Bett und zog den Vorhang, so leise er konnte, hinter sich zu. Mit dem Tarnumhang in der einen und dem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand, musterte Harry den Slytherin einen Moment. Seine grauen Augen huschten unruhig hin und her und funkelten Harry fast schon mörderisch an. Doch Harry ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern und kümmerte sich erst mal darum, dass kein Laut mehr nach draußen dringen konnte. Dann brachte er – nur um sicher zu gehen – Malfoys Zauberstab in seine Gewalt. Erst als das erledigt war, erlaubte er sich kurz aufzuatmen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Malfoys Blick schon fast ins leicht panische abdriftete und schluckte unbehaglich. Für den Slytherin musste das hier echt merkwürdig wirken. Und wenn er wirklich das dunkle Mal trug, hatte er auch allen Grund dazu, die Nerven zu verlieren...Nun, das würde sich ja jetzt zeigen. Entschlossen schob Harry die Decke von Malfoys linkem Arm und begann den Schlafanzugärmel hoch zu rollen. Dabei entging ihm nicht, dass sich echte Panik in Malfoys Augen breit machte.

Doch all die Indizien und Vermutungen hatten ihn nicht auf das vorbereitet, was er jetzt zu sehen bekam. Auf Malfoys Unterarm war tatsächlich Voldemorts Zeichen eingebrannt. Es hob sich nur zu deutlich von Malfoys bleicher Haut ab. Sekundenlang starrte Harry auf die Tätowierung. Er hatte recht gehabt, aber irgendwie wollte sich kein Gefühl des Triumphs bei ihm einstellen. Ausnahmsweise wäre es ihm mal ganz recht gewesen, falsch zu liegen.

Was würde jetzt passieren? Würde man Malfoy nach Askaban schicken? Konnte man das überhaupt, wenn man der Person keine konkrete Straftat nachweisen konnte? Harry hatte keine Ahnung. Aber wenn der Zaubereinminister davon erfahren würde, würde der wahrscheinlich alle Hebel in Kraft setzen, um das durch zu bringen. Er hatte ja auch Stan Shunpike ins Gefängnis geworfen, obwohl im Prinzip klar war, dass der nichts mit Voldemort am Hut hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er mit Malfoy kurzen Prozess machen – wenn der Blonde überhaupt eine Gerichtsverhandlung bekommen würde. Sirius hatte man damals schließlich auch ohne Prozess nach Askaban geschickt...

Die Vorstellung, Malfoy könnte in Askaban, umgeben von Dementoren, enden, war...erschreckend. Irgendwie wurde Harry jetzt erst bewusst, wie ernst die ganze Sache eigentlich war. Voldemort hatte Malfoy tatsächlich das dunkle Mal verpasst! Und niemand hatte es bemerkt! Wie war das denn überhaupt möglich? Da prüfte Filch schon jedes Mal, ob die Schüler etwas Schwarzmagisches mit ins Schloss brachten und niemand kam auf die Idee, die Unterarme der Schüler zu untersuchen? Das konnte doch nicht deren ernst sein!

Harry war so sehr mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, was nun passieren würde, dass ihm beinahe entgangen wäre, wie feucht Malfoys Augen geworden waren. Verdammt! Der würde doch jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen, oder? Harry glaubte nicht, dass er damit umgehen können würde. Das wäre einfach zu viel. Hart stieß er die Luft aus und rieb sich über die Stirn. Und jetzt? Sollte er Malfoy einfach zu Dumbledore bringen und die ganze Sache wieder vergessen? Irgendwie hatte das ja etwas Verlockendes. Sollte sich doch jemand anderes darum kümmern! Warum sollte auch immer alles an ihm hängen bleiben? Nur, weil er der Auserwählte war? Das war doch lächerlich! Ja, er würde Voldemort wohl umbringen müssen – aber um alles andere konnten sich doch auch andere Leute kümmern. Ein paar Antworten würde er aber schon gerne bekommen. Kam ja nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ein Todesser ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war. Also fesselte er kurzerhand Malfoys linken Arm ans Bettgestell, damit der Blonde nicht einfach abhauen konnte und löste dann den Ganzkörperklammerfluch.

Malfoy schnappte nach Luft und kroch so weit von ihm weg, wie es nur irgendwie möglich war. "Potter! Was soll der Scheiß?"

Der Blonde gab sich wirklich sehr viel Mühe, so arrogant wie sonst zu klingen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Nicht mal dem allerdümmsten Vollidiot wäre entgangen, wie entsetzt Malfoy darüber war, dass Harry die Tätowierung entdeckt hatte.

"Wie lange hast du das Mal schon?", fragte Harry ruhig, darauf bedacht, seinen und Malfoys Zauberstab außerhalb der Reichweite des Blonden zu halten. Doch Malfoy dachte nicht daran, ihm zu antworten. Unruhig huschten seine Augen hin und her, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg. Aber es gab keinen. Da war sich Harry sicher.

"Wie kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee, dich nachts in mein Bett zu schleichen?“, fragte Malfoy schließlich lahm. „Hast du es echt so nötig, Potter?"

Obwohl offensichtlich war, dass Malfoy nur versuchte vom Thema abzulenken, spürte Harry wie er knallrot wurde. Ungeduldig wischte er den Einwand beiseite.

"Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, Malfoy. Entweder du beantwortest meine Fragen, oder ich bringe dich auf direktem Weg zu Dumbledore. Den dürfte es ziemlich interessieren, dass ein Todesser im Schloss ist."

"Du kannst mich nicht zu Dumbledore bringen!", rief Malfoy mit zu hoher Stimme und begann an seinen Fesseln zu zerren. Harry bemerkte, dass Malfoys Hände leicht zitterten. Beinahe hätte der Blonde ihm leidgetan. Er schien echt verzweifelt zu sein. Zu recht. Es konnte nicht gut für ihn enden, wenn allgemein bekannt wurde, dass er das dunkle Mal trug.

"Ach ja? Warum nicht?"

Malfoy zerrte noch einen Moment an seinen Fesseln, doch die magischen Seile gaben natürlich kein Stück nach. Dann gab er auf. Harry beobachtete wie der Blonde zusammen sackte und erschöpft seine Augen schloss.

"Malfoy?", fragte Harry unruhig. Der Slytherin sah echt nicht gut aus. So, als wäre er am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Irgendwie war es erschreckend, ihn so zu sehen. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass er seinen Erzfeind mal so erleben würde. So...erledigt. Besiegt.

"Mach doch was du willst, Potter", murmelte Malfoy tonlos, mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen. "Ich bin so oder so erledigt. War ja nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der dunkle Lord mich und meine Familie umbringt. Ich hätte den Auftrag so oder so nicht ausführen können, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte."

"Was?", fragte Harry verdattert. Damit hatte er jetzt irgendwie überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Wo war der arrogante Mistkerl hin, der sich Harry mit allen möglichen Mitteln entgegen stellte? Hatte Voldemorts Aufgabe echt so sehr an Malfoys Kraftreserven gezerrt? Irgendwie konnte Harry sich das kaum vorstellen. "Moment mal...du _wolltest_ Voldemorts Auftrag gar nicht ausführen...? Hat er dir das dunkle Mal gegen deinen Willen verpasst, oder wie?"

Malfoy zuckte beim Klang von Voldemorts Namen zusammen und öffnete wieder die Augen. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah Harry mit einer Spur seiner alten Arroganz an. "Würde das eine Rolle spielen? Es läuft doch eh auf das gleiche hinaus. Wenn Dumbledore erfährt, was ich vor hatte..." Malfoy schluckte hart. "Nun, wahrscheinlich kann ich froh sein, wenn der Schulleiter mich selbst umbringt."

"Hörst du dir überhaupt selbst zu? Dumbledore bringt _niemanden_ um! Und es stimmt nicht, dass es keine Rolle spielt! Wenn du das ernst meinst, wird Dumbledore einen Weg finden, dich und deine Familie vor Voldemort zu schützen. Wenn du hier allerdings nur eine Show abziehst...“ Harry ließ die Drohung unausgesprochen.

Wütend und leicht ungläubig funkelte Malfoy ihn an. "Hältst du mich für dumm, Potter? Was für einen Grund sollte der Schulleiter haben, _mir_ zu helfen? Er wäre doch froh, wenn er drei Gefolgsleute weniger hätte, um die er sich Sorgen machen müsste."

Harry starrte Malfoy an. Meinte der Blonde das wirklich ernst? So dumm konnte der doch gar nicht sein! Wenn jemand Malfoy eine zweite Chance geben würde, dann Dumbledore! Hätte sich Malfoy direkt an den Schulleiter gewandt, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich einiges ersparen können...Doch wenn Harry sich so Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck anschaute, hatte der Blonde das tatsächlich für keine Option gehalten – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Harry seufzte lautlos. Wahrscheinlich wäre es echt am einfachsten, wenn er Malfoy einfach zu Dumbledore brachte. Der würde schon wissen, was zu tun war. Er würde herausfinden, ob Malfoy Voldemort freiwillig gefolgt war, oder ob man ihn tatsächlich dazu gezwungen hatte. Da war sich Harry sicher. Und wenn man bedachte, mit was für einem angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck Malfoy gerade seinen Pyjamaärmel wieder über das dunkle Mal zerrte, schien es gar nicht mal so weit hergeholt zu sein, dass der Blonde tatsächlich kein Todesser sein wollte.


End file.
